


Casual Affair

by Noble_Nook



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: An extremely belated birthday present to mygood friend/mortal enemy, happy late birthday ya chump!In which Kanan and Hera have the shortest amount of free time. Features mild nudity and breast sucking.





	Casual Affair

“You really think it’s a good idea to send them out alone?” Hera spun her chair around and folded her arms across her chest. 

Kanan stood behind her with a grin on his face and a hand at his hip. “It’s just a simple supply run, how bad could it go?”

Hera’s eyes could have rolled out of her head during the near minute of silence between them.

“Alright.” Kanan stepped further into the cockpit. “Maybe it’ll go bad, but hey, at least they’ve got Chopper with them.”

“It’s like you’re trying to make things worse.” Hera lightly scoffed and got to her feet. “Why’d you send them off so late, anyway?”

“Because they need to learn how to fend for themselves eventually?” Kanan rubbed his the back of his neck with an unconvincing shrug.

Hera strut across the slight gap between them until they were but a few inches apart. “You really should know by now that you can’t lie to me, Kanan.”

“Eh, my heart wasn’t really in that one.” He put on his best, smoothest smirk. “Best I could come up with on the fly.”

“And what is your heart into, then?” She couldn’t help but run a forefinger up along his shirt. 

Kanan’s more playful smirk gave way to a warmer, more loving smile. “You.” He dipped his head forward. “ _ My dear _ .”

“Such a romantic.” Hera lowly chuckled, drifting into his oncoming lips and holding onto his sides with a soft, comforting grasp.

She easily took the lead, as she usually did, stepping him back and out of the cockpit, diligently avoiding various, empty containers of food and paint that she’d have to yell at Ezra and Sabine about when she got the chance. 

His back ended up being planted on the door to his bedroom, staying in place for a few minutes while he milked their kiss for all it was worth, before he tapped a panel and the doors slid open.

“Y’know, I’m kinda getting the feeling you wanted some alone time, too.” Kanan teased once they broke apart. “But usually you just seal the cockpit when you want that.”

Hera softly shook her head. “The last time we tried that, you almost sent us into hyperspace.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one bent over the console.” He grinned and took the mask off his face. “That time, anyway.”

“Keep talking” She reached up and tugged lightly at the hair on his chin. “And we’ll see where you end up.”

Kanan kissed on her again, sliding a hand up along her back and brushing over one side of her face with the other, while Hera shut her eyes for a moment or two and simply let herself enjoy the way he he cautiously slipped his tongue into her mouth.

“Alright-” She slipped from his lips with a huff and pushed him back onto his bed. “Take it off.”

“That an order?” Kanan couldn’t help but tease.

“Just take your shirt off, dear.”

“As you wish-” He leaned forward and started doing as told. “Captain Syndulla.”

Hera scoffed out a slight chuckle, undoing the straps over her shoulders before reaching behind her back and unzipping her suit enough to pull her arms out of the sleeves.

“Feels like I’ve been wearing that for days.” She muttered along with a slight sigh of relief with half of her outfit hanging freely around her bare chest.

“You really should take more days off.” The freshly shirtless Kanan chimed in, tossing his shirt off the to side of his mattress. 

“ _ I _ should take more days off-” Hera climbed slowly into his lap, an arm wrapping around the back of his head and flicking at his ponytail. “Or  _ we _ should?”

He eased a palm onto one of her bust, thoroughly feeling it up with a growing, reddened smirk. “Can’t it be both?” 

“It can, and really, it probably is.” She agreed with him on that much. “But I like it when you act...greedy.”

Kanan’s fingers squeezed on her breast. “Oh, in that case.” He laced a series of kisses down from her collarbone, his mouth trailing hungrily along her skin until his lips brushed over her nipple.

Hera felt a shiver in her spine and let her head drift back at the warm sensation that swirled around the hardening mound of flesh, only able to stifle her moaning for a minute or so.

“Mh, maybe you’re right, dear.” She teasingly groaned, tugging on the back of his head to urge him to swap his attentions to the other side of her chest. “Maybe I do need more days off.”

His hands clung around her body and massaged tenderly on her back, sliding further up until they were rubbing her shoulders while he continued kissing and sucking at her breasts.

“Told’ya.” Kanan gave her a grin, only pulling his face away for a second before going back to work.

Hera’s eyes rolled softly shut and her hand braced his head at her bust, as if he needed help with her continuous, increasingly loud efforts.

“Jeez, I-ah…” She found herself a little shorter on breath than usual. “I almost forgot how good you were at this.”

Kanan’s tongue flicked over one of her nipples as he tilted his neck back. “Heh, you haven’t seen anything yet, captain.”

“Show me, then.” Hera quietly moaned once he licked up her body. “Just don’t use this force this time, yeah?”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Kanan’s fingertips ran along her back in a way that made her more wildly shiver.

Hera ran few fingers of her own along his toned chest. “It means we can’t afford to break anything.”

“Oh, you accidentally break one Dejarik table…” His voice trailed off, replaced by the sound of his lavishing over her bust.

She nuzzled up at him with a warm grin on her lips, holding him close and kissing a few times on the top of his head.

Hera could have stayed like this, affectionately watching Kanan while he sucked on either breast, for however long he wanted. It was something she maybe didn’t need, necessarily, but certainly wanted.

But such thoughts of spending the rest of their evening in each other’s arms, enjoying whatever heated moment had built up between them, were shattered with the familiar sound of the comms of the Ghost going off.

Kanan did the irresponsible thing and used his teeth on one of her nipples, futilely hoping that he could at least delay the inevitable, if nothing else.

Then the comms went off again, echoing through the ship like a buzzer that would unfortunately drag them away from one another.

“Alright.” Kanan resigned. “I guess we should get that before Zeb shoots Ezra into space.”

Hera sighed along with him, her chest slightly heaving while she composed herself. “I don’t know, I have a feeling they left Zeb on an asteroid.”

“Wanna make that bet?” Kanan gave her a more playful smile and cradled her in his grasp. “Whoever’s wrong gets bent over the console?”

Hera softly rolled her eyes and gave him a more passionate, slow kiss, savoring their last few seconds of privacy with a slow flick over his nose. “Only if you’re prepared to bend over, dear.”


End file.
